Home is where the heart is
by lover of all shipping
Summary: Dick is thinking why is he still alive. Wally is back? What's going to happen? Slight rape scenes
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I will update my other story soon as I can, but I would like to write this because of all the privet messaging I've been having lately. Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

It was a wet night in bludheaven people all sleeping for the next day to arrive. But one person was not sleeping he was jumping roof top to roof top making sure that the city and the people she holds are all safe. He was not alone though, he had a guest today his brother Jason Todd known as red hood.

"So Goldie, why so glum?" "I'm not. Just thinking over things." Jason looked at his older brother, he knew Dick very well, he knew Wally was killed by the light couple days ago but Dick should be a little better right now. "It's about Wally isn't it?" I noticed Dick tense up, he was very upset about it. I hate seeing him like this. "Yeah, I just...don't want to believe it." Tears came below his mask, I'm not good at comfort but I knew how to help a bit. I threw the ciggerette over the edge of the building. I just wrapped my arms around Dick and comfort him. Just like what he once did to me when I was younger. I felt Dick wrap his arms around me tight, I rubed his back He laid his head on my shoulder crying hard. His tears, his pain. I feel it. my brother was truly upset and yet I couldn't do anything. As the night went on Nightwing and Red hood said their leaves and left into the darkness.

Dick apartment 2:32am:

I just laid there with nothing but regret in my heart. Bruce has already told me its not my fault but I have nothing but regret. I laid on my back falling asleep slowly my eyes were closing, Darkness consumed me.

Dicks apartment 2:30am:

I stepped in the apartment knowing I haven't got long to act on my new mission. I've waited for along time for this and now I can do It. He steps in the bedroom taking off his costume, already it's making me hard his curves, muscles and his most beautiful eyes. He lays on the bed pulling the blanket over his body. He Soon's falls asleep, I walked over to his bed making sure he was deeply asleep. I sat quietly on the edge of the bed, admiring his beauty his plump lips, his perfect nose, his raven hair perfectly brushed and styled. I lend down to my bag and pulled the handcuffs out, locking his hands to the bed. Pulling the blanket from his body, his beautiful golden natural skin, his cute pink nipples ready for me. I pulled his bottoms down carefully without disturbing his sleep. I carefully widen his legs and cuffing his feet to the ends of the bed. I admired his naked body one word is what I can say and that is perfect. Bruce/ batman was a lucky man to see his body since he was younger. Made me angry just thinking of it. I couldn't stick it anymore my cock was pulsing dripping pre cum. I lend down and devoured his lips. My cock was even more hard as I kissed him, it was amazing! The static from the kiss was amazing, his body will be more good.

I woke with something on my lips, when I opened my eyes Deathstroke! Was on me and kissing me, I try to pull my hands but they wouldn't move! Nor would my legs! He pulled away. "Slade what are you doing?!" He smirked evilly, I have a bad feeling about this. "I think you know what I'm planing to do Richard." "Slade-" He re- kisses me but more hard, his hands plays with my skin, trying to turn me on. It's not working, but my body is reacting differently. Why is this happening? I pull away. "Slade stop! Please!" he looks at me with a hungry look. "And why should I?" "Please I don't want this!" I Pulled on cuffs, I've never felt like this I was so scared, I even had tears running down my face.

"Now, now." I wiped his tears away gently. "I will make sure you will enjoy this." I kissed him again with more force. Placing and entwining our tongues together. The pleasure and heat is most exciting and enjoyable. I hear him moan as I deepen our kiss. I pinch his nipples hard. He moans loudly, while his body up-jerked. I leave our kiss and bites his neck while sucking too. His moaning was beautiful like angels singing. I knew I would have fun tonight.

watchtower:

"Batman!" I turned and sore Wally. "Yes Wally?" He stopped I could see he was worried about something. "Where's Dick?" "I messaged him couple hours ago." "Then where is he?" "I don't know"

_recognised Nightwing _ b01

We both turned to see a dizzy, pale Nightwing. Wally ran over to him and Nightwing just collapsed in his arms. I ran over like the rest of the league, I told Wonder woman to contacted Dr Leslie. I pushed the others away so I could see whats going on to my son. Wally held him with such care, Dick looked like shit. His hair was raffled, his skin was deathly pale and he was sweating badly. Now I was really worried I checked his pulse while Wally tried to keep Dick awake.

"Dick stay awake! Come on!" I held him like he was nine again, and yet he was still small in my arms now. His eyes was unfocused, I could feel them twitching. "Bats what wrong with him?"

"His pulse is too low." whats wrong with him?!

"Batman! What's his statues?"

"Weak pulse Leslie"

Leslie worked on Dick for about 4 minutes before shaking in fear. I looked at her with fear in my on eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Bruce... He's... Dying


	2. Message

Hi guy sorry I can't update for awhile there's been family issues and I can't continue sorry :(


	3. Chapter 3

I guys i'm so, so sorry I haven't updated for while. But now i'm back! lets continue!

* * *

The watchtower was silenced... Nightwing dying... But it's impossible! Wally broke the silence. "What do you mean he's dying!?" His pulse is very weak. He can't breath 'Leslie was finding it hard to concentrate. She was very upset.' there's a drug in his system, I can't ...help him " Wally shook with sadness, he couldn't leave his best mate die! Batman couldn't hold back his tears anymore they ran freely down his face. His son was dying and he couldn't do anything!

"I cant let my son die Leslie!" His rage was high he could't let Dick die! He just couldn't! "I... I need to contact Dr. Doyle" "Who's that?" Leslie used her communicate that Batman gave for a emergency and phoned Dr. Doyle.

Wally ran his fingers threw Dick's hair. It was wet from the sweat, he hasn't stopped sweating since he arrived here. The things that Wally can only think about is the feelings he have for Dick that he might never show. Wally never admitted it but when other people was with Dick he would always get jealous. He, Roy, Conner and Aqualad are the only ones who knows this. He loves Dick, more than friendship he loves him like partnership, Lovers! he always'd had dreams of him and Dick getting married settle down adopt some kids. But now... Those's dreams are fading very fast.

"Dr. Doyle is on his way now" "How's he going to get here?" Leslie grinned. "You'll see." Then in that very moment A big flash of light and there was a man wearing a doctors outfit, he look'd young. He ran over to Dick and his hands began to glow including his eye's. Batman looked at him. "What are you doing?" "I'm searching his body for the drug." Wally and batman looked at him with hope. "And what will you when you find it?" "I'll get rid of it." "You can do that?!" smiled at Wally for the outburst. "Yes."

After couple minutes found the drug and made sure he got rid of all that was going through Dicks system. Dr. Doyle announced that Dick would make a full recovery. We were all happy, Wally was overjoyed! Dr. Doyle know to be Jack Said. "He will need to rest for couple days, no stress, no patrol that means nothing to do with superhero work at all." They all agreed at least they had their blue bird/ robin back.

2 days later:

"So your okay? No pain?" "I'm fine Wally!" He laugh of the over protectiveness it was sweet. "I'm glad I thought I was going to loss you." "Loss me? Wally you act like we're married or something." Wally blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well I'm just worried." "I'm fine really." Dick places his hand on Wallys, it was a nice touch Wally felt like he was in heaven. The touch was warm, gentle and caring. Just from a touch off a hand. Wally couldn't take it no more, he closed his eyes and kissed Dick! Oh it felt so good. Wally was in heaven he didn't even notice that Dick was kissing back. Or that Roy was watching the pair with joy and happiness. "We'll done walls..."

please review :)


	4. Everyone

The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affects us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I'm exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
